The present invention relates to a pivotal device and, more particularly, to a pivotal device for a support of an electric device.
Due to flourishing development of the electronic industry, more and more users are familiar with electronic devices, such as tablet computers, for entertainment or business. During use, a user generally holds left and right sides of an electronic device of this type with two hands which are apt to feel tired. More tablet computers have increased screen sizes for seeing films and are, thus, heavier, further aggravating the tiredness of the hands or even causing pain. Although some of the electronic devices can be placed flat on the lap of the user or on a table, it is inconvenient for the user in watching the screen and in operation.
Thus, a need exists for a novel pivotal device for a support of an electric device to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.